Entre la Gloire et l'Inexistance
by Coquelina
Summary: Quand on a connu la gloire et la célébrité, même local, c'est toujours dure de se retrouver une simple personne autour de gens avec autant de Talent. Spoiler 4x04 et Saison 4 en général.


**Bonjours ou bonsoirs selon l'horaire ! **

**Voilà, c'est ma première fic sur Glee, avec mon perso préfér, Mlle Rachel Berry. C'est un petit OS, sur un sujet qui me tenait à coeur parce que je suis passé par les même étapes dans ma vie et j'avais vraiment envie de me mettre à la place de Rachel dans les petits problème qu'elle rencontre dans la saison 4. **

**Donc, comme je disais, c'est ma première fic sur Glee, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait, je suis pas très à l'aise avec la 3ème personne, mais je pouvais pas écrire ça à la première sans pleuré. Enfin bref, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartiens, c'est normal, tout reviens à la FOX et à Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Rachel Berry n'a jamais ressenti autant d'humiliation que ce jour-là. Cassandra July était sans aucun doute la professeure de danse la plus machiavélique que la jeune femme est jamais connu. Sans cesse la rabaisser, sans vergogne ni regret, juste pour la 'motiver'. Seulement, sur Rachel l'effet était totalement inverse. L'étudiante avait du mal à gérer toutes la pression que sa prof de danse mettait sur elle. Sa récente rupture avec Finn l'avait secoué comme pas possible et elle se sentait encore plus fragile, maintenant qu'elle avait mis les points sur les 'i' sur la relation. Alors si en plus Mlle July lui criait des insultes comme quoi elle manquait de talents, elle n'allait jamais y arriver, elle le savait.

Certains soirs, Rachel se souvenait de ces 2 journées de gloire après leurs victoires au Nationales, de ce plaisir intenses d'être aimé. Même les Cheerios l'avaient acclamé, et jamais dans sa vie Rachel Berry s'était sentie aussi aimer. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça, plus que n'importe quoi. Sentir tous ses confettis sur sa tête rien que pour elle et pour les autres New Directions était une drogue bien meilleure que n'importe qu'elle herbe pour la brune. Le bouquet avait été lorsqu'une jeune fille lui avait demandé de lui faire signer son album de l'année. Si 3 ans auparavant vous auriez dit à Rachel que ça se passerai comme ça, elle n'en n'aurait pas été étonné, mais elle aurait ri si vous lui aviez dit que Quinn la prendrait dans ses bras.

Oui, Rachel avait adoré ça, être sous les projecteurs, être la grande star du lycée McKinley et ça lui manquait. Maintenant, elle n'était qu'une étudiante comme le autres à la NYADA, et même si Brody lui avait dit qu'elle y était parce qu'elle était la meilleure des meilleure, elle savait qu'à New York, elle n'était qu'un fille bourré de talents, et plus cette jeune fille qui avait fait gagné son équipe au Nationales i mois à peine. Maintenant, elle se sentait souillé, dépouillé de sa superbe et de son talent. Elle aurai aimer rien qu'une fois encore avoir une standing ovation comme juste après son solo sur _It's All Coming Back To Me Now, _ou même après_ Get It Right,_ chanson qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour redresser les choses avec Finn, retrouver les acclamations de jeunes lors de leurs victoires. Mais elle a tout fait foiré et elle se sentait minable. Heureusement que là-bas, dans son Ohio natal, il y a des gens qui l'aimait assez pour faire un concours pour savoir qui serait la nouvelle Rachel. Mais la brune savait que ça ne remplacera jamais la relation qu'elle avait avec la gloire et la célébrité. Son constant besoin que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle était doué, et même plus. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Cassie July qui le lui dira ni même aucun autre professeur de ma NYADA. En ce moment, elle se sentait comme lorsque Mr Shuester refusait de lui offrir un solo, dépitée, et décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle veut, mais aussi déçu. Extrêmement déçu qu'on ne fasse pas suffisamment confiance à sa voix et à son talent même si elle savait qu'elle en était largement capable. Elle aurait pu faire un caprice comme ceux qu'elle faisait au Glee Club, et elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle savait aussi que la Rachel qui a gagné les Nationales ne le ferait pas, parce que cette Rachel aurait eu ce solo après tout, comme toutes les choses qu'elle avait acquises grâce à la victoire et qu'elle avait perdu en entrant à la NYADA.

Mais la vie n'est-elle pas faite de sacrifice ?

* * *

**Les reviews, c'est comme du chocolat pendant un régime, sauf la partie interdite ! **


End file.
